


The Alpha Games

by DreyDrey, OsoloNewsDay (orphan_account)



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Alpha Cup, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bets & Wagers, F/F, Funny, Futanari, G!P, Girl Penis, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-05-29 17:07:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6385042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreyDrey/pseuds/DreyDrey, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/OsoloNewsDay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new Alpha Cup is underway after over twelve years of not having one. The alphas on the uswnt are competitive, maybe more off the field than on. As part of the scoring process, the alphas on the team must sleep with and get rated by a randomly selected omega on the team. Fun times and embarrassing moments ensue. (Alpha/Beta/Omega)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Games Begin

**Author's Note:**

> Pairings: Carli(a)/Kelley(o), Sam(a)/Kelley(o), Hope(a)/JJ(o), Moe(a)/Press(o), Kling(a)/Whitney(o), Becky(a)/Ali(o), Ashlyn(a)/Alex(o), Tobin(a)/HAO(o) and mentionings of Krashlyn and past OSolo, Preath, Talex, KO and pretty much everyone
> 
> Chapter Summary: During the uswnt alpha's monthly get together before the SheBelieves Cup, the Alpha Cup is brought up and the challenge is made. Mix in a lot of alcohol, Hinkle shade, and a member of the ‘Be Like Carli’ team and you have a whole lot of fun.

Hope huffed only to receive a punch in the arm from Carli. Although both girls were usually the wet blankets of the group, Carli still didn’t like Hope being grumpy at their alpha get-togethers. The alphas on the teams met at least once a month just to hang out with one another. They had problems that the omegas and betas on the team couldn’t understand. Talking to an omega or a beta about the best briefs to wear so you didn’t have a bulge in your soccer shorts was like talking to a brick wall. They didn’t understand why Calvin Klein was better than Hugo Boss nor could they commiserate on locker room boners.

As the alphas met the omegas and betas grouped together respectively for their own little parties. Omegas could discuss their heats and betas could do whatever the hell betas did. The tradition of these little meetings stretched back as far as the founding of the US women’s national team in 1985. The brunette keeper, who had been on the team the longest, could not remember at time they didn’t have these meetings. Jill Ellis, also an alpha, had attended one or two of these get-togethers usually when her wife was mad at her for some, as she put it, “stupid alpha thing she did”.  

The alphas had gathered in their most senior member’s room. The team had a lot of new faces for the Olympic Qualifiers in Dallas. The only new member of the alpha group was Samantha Mewis, who had been off and on the national team since 2014. Most of the new recruits were either omegas or betas. Jill was a big proponent of including betas on the team where her predecessors had not.

Betas were not known to have extra strength or agility like alphas and omegas respectively. It was a marvel of nature their species had not gone extinct during the course of evolutionary history. Betas could only reproduce with other betas whereas alpha and omegas could produce many healthy litters of pups per pregnancy. Betas were a rare breed, but also the ones that ruled society. Almost every US president was a beta. The ruling classes of Europe had been betas. It made no sense, but then again the weak often took up positions of leadership while the strong toiled away for them.

They did get one new alpha on the national team that had yet to join the little group meetings. Mallory Pugh was only seventeen and already playing for the adult team. The group had voted on including the young alpha in their get-togethers but it was ultimately decided that the members talked about too many inappropriate things that the girl really shouldn’t hear.

The room was pretty quiet; as a tipsy Hope sat down she decided to liven up the room. “Alright,” she said in a confident tone, glancing around the room “what omega looked the best today?” She shot a look over to Ashlyn, “and you can’t say Ali.”

“How can you choose?” Sam Mewis, the newest member spoke up. “Quite frankly I don’t know how you can pay attention at all.”

After the newbie spoke, there was a silence in the room. They weren’t used to a first timer being so outspoken. It was still a couple days till they started serious training, it was only meetings and light drills, so Jill and Dawn allowed the girls to indulge in some drinking. An already half wasted Meghan Klingenberg spoke up with her can’t miss high-pitched voice. “Finally someone with the balls to say it,” Kling laughed holding up her glass, “how the fuck do you choose?”

“Except Hinkle, fuck that bitch.” Moe spit out, which got a round of laughter. Hearing the usually mellow girl lash out was very entertaining. The midfielder almost never talked at these things. She didn’t have much experience with omegas to offer into the conversations. It seemed that the alcohol was doing its job with loosening everyone’s tongues.

“I agree. She is one of the only omega’s on earth I wouldn’t even touch.” Ash now chimed in, jumping in on trashing the defender. The blonde had been quite the player in her day. She still was when she and Ali decided to have one of their swing nights, but Jaelene had been one person they’d never hook up with. The new omega just rubbed everyone the wrong way with her strong opinions and judgmental comments.

“Hey, hey,” Becky stood up, looking at the two girls. “She is our teammate, I can’t have any of this talk as captain.”

Carli threw an empty beer can at Becky, hitting her in the back. She had always been a good aim. “Well I am co-captain and I say fuck her,” the midfielder said through a chuckle. She walked up and got another beer, cracking it open on her way to sit back down. “She’s a bitch,” Carli paused to take a sip, “plus you have to admit she sucks on the field too.”

Becky gave a knowing look over to Carli with a little nod, “Yeah, ok, you got me there.”

The room snickered at their captains. Everyone had a drink in their hands and beer warming their bellies already. Most of the girls still would have found a way to imbibe alcohol even if their couches had not allowed it. Only the veterans would have held back from drinking, but now that they were permitted to have an icy cold one, they were so much more fun.

“Story time, starting with Mewis,” Carli said pointing to her drunk teammate. The newbie was far too relaxed not to have already consumed her limit. Becky would be cutting the girl off soon. “What’s the best fuck you’ve ever had, omega or not?”

Sam was sitting on the floor of the room legs spread wide. She leaned back on one of her hands thinking for a moment before her goofy smile widened. “Some girl at a party in college. She had the most amazing pair of tits you’d have ever seen. Too bad she only gave me a blowie, but guys, it was better than any omega’s vag. I swear she must have been a porn star.”

A couple of the alphas chuckled at the far away look the blonde had her eye. She was obviously reliving the moment if the little bulge forming in her shorts was any indication. Ashlyn rolled her eyes. “Hands down, Ali. She is the best I've ever had.”

“And you’ve had a lot,” chimed in Kling who barely dodged a smack in the head from the blonde keeper that she had been sitting next to. The defender danced around the room moving over to sit on the floor next to Mewis. “I can beat any best sex story you got. You know that hot political science professor we had, Ash? She was Columbian, I think.”

Ashlyn nodded her head. There was no way she could forget that woman. She had been drop dead gorgeous. When Ali left her to take care of herself, Dr. Lopez’s image would flash through her mind while she jerked off. If she could be mated to one woman that was not Ali, then she would choose her.

Klingenberg gave a shit-eating grin. “Well she let me fuck her after she got drunk at a faculty party.”

“No she didn’t,” The blonde keeper threw back. She would have hoped their professor would have gone after her instead of a pipsqueak like Kling.

“She did. I swear it’s the truth.” Kling own eyes become glazed as she remembered the way the woman had bent over the desk. No one had yet to compare to the beautiful Colombian omega. Though, she had to admit that several of her teammates were close second bests in the ‘if I could have only one’ department.

“Ok, now let’s talk about the omega’s on our team,” Sam smirked as she stood up to get a beer, “do you need one Carli?” She asked Carli, practically getting in her grill. There was a little laughter at how hard Sam was trying to fit in, and they honestly loved it when Carli got uncomfortable. The co-captain just shook her head as Sam went to the fridge.

“Who is the easiest on the team?” Kling asked, sitting back in her chair, “I say KO, go.”

“Kel”...“Yep Kelley”...“The squirrel”.... After everyone said Kelley, Hope cocked her head to the side looking around. “Ok, ok, who hasn’t had Kelley?”

Immediately Sam and Moe’s hands went up, the room full of alpha’s started to laugh. “She did try, but I stopped her,” Moe admitted only to receive a round of boos from the group. The girl’s cheeks colored red realizing just how many of their teammates had succumb to Kelley’s seduction. It almost seemed like a right of passage now.

Becky glared at her team. “Shut up. I’ve never slept with her either, and it's not from her lack of trying. Some of us just don’t want to deal you slut’s sloppy seconds, thank you very much.” This was met with another round of louder boos and few empty beer cans being thrown at the stuffy woman. Kelley had done all of the recently retired members as well. It was the main reason the blonde defender had turned her down. She didn’t want to venture where the rest of her teammates had gone. She already had to share a bathroom with the majority of them. She saw how their hygiene was in there, and she could only imagine how their hygiene was when it came to sex. “Why are you even talking about this? It’s not like you all are going to go out and try to get with one of the omegas or anything.”

“Actually,” Hope started only to hiccup and let out a giggle. Perhaps she had had more to drink than she had realized. “We used to do this thing every time we got a new group of rooks. It was before you joined Carli, but every year we’d have the Alpha Cup to prove who was the best alpha. It started with us putting all the names of the omega on the team into a hat. Then we’d each pull out a piece of paper. Whoever we got, we had to fuck. The omegas knew about it of course or else most of them wouldn’t have gone along with it. Anyway, we’d do that and then have a bunch of other athletic competitions. So Broony, we could all go out and try to pull an omega if we want to have ourselves a good old fashioned Alpha Cup.”

Several members of the alpha group cheered loudly. Ashlyn threw in her two cents on the matter. “I’m up for that! I bet I could even convince Ali to go along with it, whichever one of you got her would be one lucky bastard.”

Kling clapped her hands together gleefully. “Let’s do it! Come on, guys. I want me a little omega putang.”

“Ok ok” Hope stood up, she went over to the desk in her room and put down names of all the omegas. She motioned to Tobin for her snapback. Reluctantly, Tobin took it off giving it to the keeper. After putting the names in the hat Hope jiggled the headwear around trying to mix up the scarps of paper the best that she could. “Pretty simple rules here, you draw a name you get them, no trading, no nothing. The omegas will rate our performance and give us all the dirty details of your conquest. That’s how we’ll get points for this part of the Alpha Cup. So be creative in your methods. Now, who's up first?”

The rest of the alpha’s looked around at each other, almost playing a game of chicken to see who would budge first. “Whatever this is stupid,” Moe said with a headshake, standing up and moving towards Hope. She reached in digging around through the hat, pulling out a piece of paper she held her breath before opening. Once she opened it and saw the name, her thoughts on this game instantly changed. “Yes, Press!” She shouted with a fist pump, not being able to contain her excitement.

The entire room let out an audible groan at Christen Press being off the board this early. Some didn’t care one way or another really, instead taking a moment to bust on Moe. “Easy there, Bean,” Mewis laughed, “keep it in your pants.” That was enough to distract people of their disappointment for a moment, getting a chuckle out of the alphas.

“Who’s next?” Hope scanned the crowd as Ashlyn stood up and made her way over. “Oh, and if draw Ali, you have to go again.” Ashlyn shook her head and reached into the hat, her pick was a lot quicker and simpler than Morgan’s. Looking at the name on the paper Ashlyn grinned, holding it up to Hope’s face. “Alex Morgan,” Hope read off, taking the paper from the backup keeper and throwing it on the floor. Alex being picked led to another groan from the room.

Two of the best omegas had already been chosen. Kling was up stumbling slightly on her feet as she went for the hat without being prompted. She wasn’t going to let the pool thin anymore. She stuck her hand into the snapback forcefully causing Hope to glare as she almost dropped the hat. The small defender pulled out a paper. Her heart thudded in her chest nervously. She’d slept with several of her teammates, but one of those was already off the table. She opened the paper nodding her head. “I can work with this.” She held the paper over her head as if it was some sort of trophy. “I got Whit.”

A couple people in the room groaned, though not as many as before. Whitney was a good pick but nowhere near as good as the other two had been. The only one to have slept with the blonde defender had been Ashlyn, not that she was willing to admit it to the room. It had been one drunken mistake in college that they never mentioned again.

Kling walked back to her seat studying the name on the paper as she did. The alpha keeper shook the hat at the room, “Who's next?”

To everyone’s surprise, Becky got up from her seat. The alpha was smart. She knew that with every pick out of the hat, whether good or bad, the chances of her getting stuck with the frosty bitch Jaelene was getting higher and higher. She did not share this little tidbit of wisdom with her comrades. She would enjoy watching them failing this challenge. She might not really approve of it, but she knew if the omegas were fine with it, then it was all in good fun.

As she reached into the hat, she prayed that she didn’t Kelley. Her teammate was very nice and friendly, but she didn’t really want to share that particular experience with the rest of the alphas. She was fine being the oddball of the group. It was usually her role anyways now that Rampone wasn’t really being invited to a lot of national team things this year.

The blonde alpha looked at her paper, she felt a lump form in her throat as she frowned. She hadn’t gotten Jaelene or Kelley. Hope noticed her face and snatched the paper from her hands to read it herself. “You got Ali.” The keeper squinted at her teammate. “Why are you frowning? She is like one of my top three choices!”

Ashlyn spoke up slightly offended. “My mate is great!”

Becky shook her head. They didn’t understand. She was fine having a one-night stand with an omega. She had done it with JJ before, but she just didn’t want to get Ali. There was something about sleeping with an already mated omega that just felt wrong. “No, she is great. I’m sure it’ll be great.”

The captain put on a fake smile as she went back to her seat. She had really been hoping to get someone like JJ. She already knew that anything between them would be meaningless and feel pretty damn good. Ali was a complete unknown to her. She honestly didn’t even know if she could perform with the omega. She was one of her best friends on the defense line. She had always stopped herself from ever thinking about the mated omega as anything but a friend and sister.

“Well I guess I better get this over with.” Carli stood up and walked over to Hope. Her strategy was pretty simple, get in and get out. Once she had found the piece of paper she was satisfied with she unfolded it. “Meh,” is all she said, giving her shoulders a shrug. “Kelley.” Carli showed Hope the paper, “would’ve liked someone new, but I’ll take the given over Jaelene.”

“Ok, ok,” Kling laughed grabbing a bottle of fireball she had stored away. “Every time someone takes a cheap shot at Hinkle you have to do a shot.”

“Are you trying to talk us out of it?” Moe looked at Kling, feeling so confused, and hungry. She could really have used a macaroons or five at this point.

“No,” Kling laughed, “fireball should be viewed as a reward, well in my opinion at least.”

Sam knew the pickings were now very slim, she wanted to feel like she controlled her own destiny. She ran over to Hope drawing a paper from the top. She opened it up, but upon seeing the name, she dropped to her knees, letting out a blood-curdling screech, “Nooooooooooooooo.”

Every head snapped in the distressed alpha’s direction. Hope put the hat down beside her getting down onto her knees so she could get the paper that had dropped onto their floor next to Sam, who had her hands covering her face still muttering things about ‘the horror’ and ‘doomed’.

Becky subtly made her way over to the alcohol supply. She was definitely cutting the group off now if Mewis had finally fallen into her final stage of drunkenness, dramatic. They were all stuck with the theatrics now that they had started.

Hope groaned as she read the name of the paper. “She got Hinkle, guys.” The whole room felt sorry for their teammate as well as a little bit of happiness that they had not had the misfortune of drawing the bitchy defenders name. The challenge of fireballs was quickly forgotten in the wake of the distressing pick.

Sam let out a wail. “Come on. You have to let me pick again. I can't do it. You see the way she looks at Ash and Ali.”

“Them someone else would get her,” pointed out Tobin, who had yet to draw her conquest. There was no way in hell she was letting that name go back into the cap. Being benched for the rest of the season was better than picking Hinkle.

Ashlyn, who had experienced her fair share of the defender throwing shade at her, felt for her younger teammate. She wouldn't wish Hinkle on anyone. “Come on, Hope. Let the kid pick again.”

The more senior keeper glared at the blonde. She, along with Tobin, had yet to pull from the hat. There was no way she’d be letting that particular name go back into the hat. “The rules state no redoes.”

Even Becky felt bad for Sam. It was just cruel making their newest member go after Jaelene. If she even tried they might all get in trouble if the omega made a complaint to Jill or worse the soccer federation. The disbandment of their little alpha club would be the least of their concerns then. “I’m captain of you lot, and I say maybe no one gets Hinkle. The girl will bring us nothing but trouble if we include her.”

Kling was confused. “If we don’t put her back in, then there won’t be enough omegas for all of us.”

They looked back at Becky waiting for her to come up with some brilliant idea. That was the problem being the brain of the group; they were always expecting her to just come up with a magic solution to fix all their problems. “She’ll just have to double up with someone. What do you think co-captain? Do you second my motion?”

Carli hadn’t been paying much attention but understood the basics of what was going on. She had been too busy thinking of the things she was going to do to Kelley. “Yah, the captains are in agreement.”

Sam had never felt so relieved. Hope looked down at the younger alpha. She was a little jealous that the girl now got to be with anyone she wanted in the room. If it had been her, she would definitely go with Alex. She had given the keeper the best blowjob of her life. “Pick who you want.”

“I want to be like, Carli.” As the words were coming out of her mouth, she lunged at the star midfielder gripping her tightly as if she might escape.

Carli threw her head back and let out a little grumble, the words were inaudible. This couldn’t be any worse. Well that wasn’t completely true, Stephanie McCaffrey could be there too. When Sam and Steph teamed up there was no stopping the ‘Be Like Carli’ Team. “Yeah, whatever I guess so.”

“Yes!” Sam exclaimed with a little fist pump, “this will be great Carli. You’ll see. We’re going to have such a blast.”

“I think I should get a little incentive for this like some extra points or something.” Carli watched the younger girl thinking the grin on her face was permanent. Inside, Carli was screaming ‘noooooo’. The younger alpha rarely left her alone in the daylight, now she got her after hours too.

“Please,” Hope scoffed, putting her hand in the hat to pick her own conquest. “Kelley is easy, it won’t even be a challenge. I give you no extra points.” As the keeper read the name from the piece of paper, she let out a series of quick head bobs. She held it up showing Carli before sticking out her tongue a little. “JJ bitches.”

Hope turned to tell Tobin her turn was up, but the midfielder was still playing on her phone. Instead, Hope pulled the last name out for her. No one really remembered which omega was left. She tossed the girl’s hat back, giving her no heads up. “You got HAO,” the keeper said rather indifferently, “that’ll be exciting.”

“Whatever, this is dumb anyways, I am out.” With those words, the midfielder put on her hat and left the room. Tobin hadn’t minded playing the game at first, but now it felt kind of stupid. As soon as Alex, Kelley, and Christen were picked, her heart just wasn’t in the game. Those were the only omegas she had ever thought of in a sexual way. She had a very specific type, and HAO didn’t fit it. She wasn’t sure if she would even be able to do anything with her ‘conquest’, which would no doubt lead to her embarrassment in front of the other alphas. That is just what she needed, another thing for the alpha group to make fun of her for. She already wasn’t as strong as them. It wasn’t her fault her body was built like an omega’s. She was agile where the others were strong and muscular. It was the reason she was the queen of the nutmegs on the field.

The rest of the alpha group broke up gradually with Becky and Carli helping many of the drunker teammates to their rooms. It had taken a good five minutes for Sam to finally let go of Carli and go into her own room. Tomorrow would be the start of the Alpha Cup, and they’d need all their strength to seduce the omegas. The girls were sure to catch wind of the reason for their flirtations, but knowing the omegas on the team, they’d still put up a hell of a chase. Well everyone except Kelley; she would probably be all too eager to receive attention from two of the alphas. The girl was insatiable.

* * *

 

**Notes:**

**Osolonewsday: So what do you think? My prompts go** [ **here**](http://osolonewsday.tumblr.com/ask) **and…**

**Aud-89: My prompts go** [ **here**](http://aud-89.tumblr.com/ask) **. Thanks to all our readers who choose to leave a comment. We worked really hard on this...like we spent a whole day just planning this and researching.**


	2. Kelley and Press Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Summary: Kelley and Christen talk about the alpha cup and whom they think they are going to get. Kind of a filler chapter, but this shows the omegas' reactions to the alpha games as well as why everyone calls Kelley a slut.

 

The omega meeting had gone from watching Ali’s copy of Mean Girls to an uproarious debate about the Alpha Cup. Tobin had been texting with Alex and had sent her a small video of the alpha meeting where Hope described the games. At first, many of the omegas had been offended, but at least Jaelene had been in the bathroom when the superstar played the video or there would really have been an opposition. Kelley had calmed everyone down and even convinced them of the fun that could be had. The alphas would basically be at their mercy, and it wouldn’t be some terrible sex like with some alphas who only cared about themselves. The alphas on the team were going to be scored meaning that the more orgasms they gave the omegas, the better it was. That had been the selling point for many of them.

Kelley and Press had left before they got to the ending of the movie. The girls had been forced to stop talking about the alpha games when Jaelene had come back into the room. The Squirrel had poked Press until she agreed to go back to their suite. The shorter girl wanted to discuss the many alphas that could have picked their names.

Press locked the door behind them before walking over and plopping on her bed. She flipped on some random channel to drown out their talking so the other room couldn’t hear. The walls of the hotel were very thin and Kelley had a habit of squealing or rather squeaking; she was known as the squirrel for a reason. She sent a quick text back to Tobin, thanking her for giving them the heads up. Press and Kelley had been friends since college, and there really wasn’t anything they didn’t discuss.

“So” Christen paused, she got up and went to the mini fridge, grabbing herself a drink. “No holding back, who do you hope picked you?” She started to walk back to her bed before stopping and looking at Kelley, “you want something?”

“Toss me the ball.” The forward picked their mini soccer ball from the corner and threw it to the defender who caught it with ease. The girl loved playing with the tiny ball while they talked. It helped her concentrate. “I don’t know. You know I’m not a slut, but my heats affect me in a different way. They drive me to do crazy things.” She tossed the ball hard causing it to bounce off the ceiling. “I’ve been with almost everyone of them. Only half of them were decent.”

Christen laughs at the ‘not a slut’ comment as she sits down on the bed. “I mean it could be fun.” Press shrugged sipping her drink. “Way to avoid my question though,” Christen laughed giving her head a little shake. “Just out of curiosity, when was the last time you, well you know.”

Kelley blushed turning a light shade of pink. “Well if we are talking about an alpha player on the team then two and a half weeks ago when we were playing Ireland in that friendly.” Hope had been there, and the Squirrel had been at the tail end of her heat. She hadn’t meant to take the keeper to bed, but she often did things she normally wouldn’t do when she was in heat. Though, she had to admit that the alpha was one of the better lays. She always drove the heat out of her. She might be on the pill, but heat rolled through omegas until they were properly bred.

The forward’s eyebrows rose toward her hairline. “And if it wasn’t with an alpha?” She had helped Kelley through her heat a couple times, or at least helped until an alpha could be found. She understood the desire of heat. She had been forced to seek out Tobin many times. The midfielder was always willing to knot her. The girl was so corny always saying she didn’t mind helping ‘the cause’. Christen thought she was nuts sometimes.

Christen had tried out Carli once, but that had only been once. The alpha was a little too wild for her. Spanking was something that Christen wasn’t as into as Carli seemed to be. Tobin was very vanilla and tended to be a quick shot, but had a tongue to die for. The alpha could eat a woman out like no other. She even gave Kelley a run for her money. Tobin’s cock was unimpressive and so was sex with her, but she did get her partner off even if she had to make their pussy very sensitive by eating them out over and over again.

Kelley’s face heated more going from pink to completely red. She refused to look over at her roommate as she continued to throw the ball in repetition. “JJ helped me out after practice when I smelt Kling’s rut. Alpha pheromones drive me nuts.” She knew that her teammate hadn’t meant to go into rut right in the middle of practice, but the shorter alpha’s smell had sent a rush of wetness soaking her underwear. She wanted to jump Kling right then and there, but she waited and her roommate JJ helped her when they got back to their room.

“Interesting,” Press nodded, grinning at Kelley’s confessions. “Since she is so modest and humble, can we brag about how fuckin’ hung Becky is?” Christen laughed, biting her lip a bit thinking of the alpha’s package. She was one of the few alphas on the team that actually held her curiosity. The forward laid back on her pillow going off in a little daze about the defender. “I bet how she plays on the field carries over to the bedroom,” she grinned looking over at the freckled girl, raising her eyebrows a few times. “It’s weird though, you hardly ever hear her linked to anyone.”

“I know,” Kelley groaned. She had tried to have her way with Becky once, but the alpha had turned her away. She hadn’t continued to push. She understood when no meant no, but goddamn was that woman hung. The blonde defender had it going on. Her meat stick was bigger than anyone else's on the team, and she was humble to boot, which only made her that much hotter.

Everyone on the team had checked out Becky at one point or another; they couldn’t help it. The way the water slid down her muscular frame had been too alluring for their eyes not to wander. The alpha kept her eyes to herself though. She could honestly have any woman she wanted, which had led Kelley to her theory that maybe Becky’s cock didn’t work. She had never seen the blonde alpha get a hard on in the locker room, and she had looked a lot. Every other alpha on the team had gotten at least one boner. Mal, the youngster on the team, had even been embarrassingly aroused her first time in the locker room with all the hot older women. Sometimes she wondered if Becky wasn’t asexual. No one on the team had ever had relations with that ‘monster cock’ as far as Kelley knew. No one had said anything if they had. Had it been the squirrelly omega, she would have been singing Becky’s praises to the high heavens.

Christen looked down and back over at Kelley. “I heard some stuff, but uhhh I shouldn’t say.”

The shorter omega shot up letting the ball fall from her hands and onto the floor. “Now you have to tell me.” The darker haired woman hesitated so Kelley turned up her charm. “Pleeeaaasssse,” she begged given her the patented O’Hara Puppy Pout.

“Ok,” Press said scooting up to the edge of her bed, putting her feet on the floor. “Well, I heard she was fucking a few college freshman in Kansas City,” the forward tried to stop herself but she just couldn’t keep it in. “I heard there was like five of them. Apparently, she takes turns taking them out and fucking them.” There was another pause as Christen reached over to grab her drink and take a sip. Once she swallowed she continued on, “also there is apparently a famous celeb she’s been fucking too. Like she is a total player, just quiet about it.”

Kelley didn’t really believe half of what her teammate was spitting out. It didn’t seem like Becky at all, but the blonde alpha tended to be a mystery to everyone on the team. It was better imagining her fucking coeds than living the life of a catholic nun. It would be a crime of the highest degree to waste that beautiful cock on celibacy.

“I don’t see it, but still whoever got to have her would be blessed by the devil himself.” Kelley chucked at her own words. “Who do you think you got? Not who you want. I’m talking a money bet. If the alpha that ends up getting you wasn’t in your top three guesses then you have to pay up.”

“Ok, you’re on.” Press sat there thinking for a second, sipping her drink slowly. “Let’s see, my luck with these sorta things aren’t good. So I’ll say Tobin, since she’s a boring fuck. Carli, I’ve had her before and she isn’t really my type of fuck.” Christen sat there thinking for a second, running through the alpha’s on the team. “Oh and Moe, she seems like she’d be, uhh, pretty quick. If you know what I mean.” The forward giggled, sipping her drink. “How about you, same rules apply?”

Kelley giggled along. She had seen their little ‘bean’ with a boner in the showers more times than she could count. “At least she isn’t bad size wise. She could be like Kling.”

Christen nodded her head thinking about the tiniest member of their team. “She’s a grower, not a shower, and you know it.” Kling was a nice enough girl. Both omegas had taken a ride on the small defender. She was as feisty in the bedroom as she was on the field. She could at least make an omega cum several times in one night before emptying all of her jizz into them.

“Yah yah, but just think about if she wasn’t. She couldn’t make anyone cum on that tiny thing.” Kelley thought about the first time she had seen the alpha. She had been cute as a bug, but in the showers she hadn’t turned many omega heads with what she was packing. It wasn’t until she got her first locker room hard on that the nickname ‘tiny’ stopped referring to her cock size and began to refer to her actual height.

“Back to my original question, and stop trying to get out of it. I put money down that means you have to as well,” Christen said getting up to pick up the ball that had fallen on the floor before tossing it to her roommate. Kelley immediately went back to tossing the tiny thing up into the air and catching it on the fall. She felt more comfortable with a ball in her hand (pun intended).

“Ok, Ok,” she said taking a moment to really think about it. “Now remember, these aren’t my hopes, these are what I guess I’m going to get. I think I’m going to get Hope or maybe our feisty little shrimp, Kling.” She thought again for a second. “If I had to pick a third, I’d say Ashlyn. She wasn’t so bad.”

Neither omega found out whether their guesses were right or not that night. Both had agreed to wait until the alphas approached them. It brought more anticipation to the game, but soon they’d find out. The alphas would want to get their conquests over sooner rather than later.

* * *

 

**Notes:**

**Osolonewsday: Love our audience very much. I’ve been getting a lot of prompts and doing a lot of writing. Super excited about them, but I have to say anything I work on with Aud89 is my favorite by far. Again leave your awesome prompts** [ **here**](http://osolonewsday.tumblr.com/ask) **(FYI I don't do prompts with legitimate cheating or with underage Mallory. Sorry I just despise cheating in all forms and hate how often the media has lesbians cheating on each other. I only use cheating lightly to explain past events that I want to scrub away like ex-husbands.) You can find all the prompts I have been given in no specific order** [ **here**](http://osolonewsday.tumblr.com/prompts) **(I do always like to hear if you are really in favor of some)**

**Aud-89: Thanks for reading everyone. Been a lot of fun working with Osolonewsday. I know you all are not as excited about Whitney and Kling, but honestly, the next chapter is one of the hottest we have ever written. It’s over 4,500 words (so longer than the first chapter) so if you're going by volume, I think you get the idea of how much smut there is in it. Prompts** [ **here**](http://osolonewsday) **as well.**

 


	3. Whitney/Klingenberg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whitney finds herself unable to go back to her room, and Kling is there to help. Although, she does ulterior motives when taking the girl back to her room. (Anyway, I think this is actually a sweet pairing if you see how we did it. But don’t worry lots of smut...like you will drown in smut...also what the hell is a Phi and Psi Alpha?)

 

Whitney began frantically searching her pants for the five dollars she had sworn were in these pair of jeans, but her teammate was there grabbing her hand and stopping it just inches from checking her back pocket for the third time. Meghan Klingenberg stood there flashing her a winning smile. “I got this one, Whit,” she offered handing the pimply teen in the Starbucks apron her credit card. He barely even looked at them not knowing they were famous. He scanned the card and handed it back.

The two girls walked away to wait for the blonde’s double mocha latte. Kling had already been sitting in the coffee shop drinking her own frappuccino when she had spotted the other defender. The short woman had been waiting for fifteen minutes for the blonde woman to finally make an appearance. Whitney had made a habit of getting a Starbucks coffee every day since they had arrived in Dallas. This was Meghan’s chance to strike up a conversation.

After getting Whitney’s coffee the two began walking back to the hotel. “Thank you for the coffee. You really didn’t have to, you know.” The blonde blushed lightly. A teammate had never gone out of their way to buy her the addicting Starbucks coffee that she couldn’t function without. She hadn’t even thought Kling liked coffee, but judging by the way the shorter girl was bouncing up and down, she obviously liked the stuff. She was grateful the other defender had been there, it would have been embarrassing to not be able to pay for her drink.

“Oh, no worries.” Kling smiled looking over and up at the taller girl. She slowly took at look at Whitney, she didn’t get much love from the media or fans, but the blonde was seriously underrated both on and off the field. Looking at her now, Kling couldn’t help but see how beautiful she really was. “There isn’t really a worse feeling than going to pay for something and not being able to,” Kling said as she tossed her now empty cup in the trash.

The pair of UNC grads walked for a block in silence. Kling plotting how she was gonna pull this off, and well Whitney was shy. “Any plans after this?” The shorter defender asked. The team already held meetings this morning so the rest of the day was free.

Whitney shrugged her shoulders. She would probably end up watching some TV with her roommate JJ. She didn’t really want to explore Dallas; she had been there for tournaments before and was on the whole unimpressed. Besides, the humid Texas air was making her hair look like a bird’s nest with the amount of frizz that was starting to happen. “Not a single one,” she said hoping she didn’t seem too lame. For a moment, she regretted not making up some wild adventure she planned for the day. She didn’t want to perpetuate the idea that she was boring.  

“Oh.” Kling nodded looking down at her feet as she walked. “Well uh,” she paused, looking back at the older blonde, “you wanna hang with me?” There was an innocence in the way Meghan asked that she hoped would mask the plans she really had. “It wouldn’t have to be anything wild; we could just watch Netflix. I mean, it would be cool to hang out, ya know?” Nearing the hotel, Kling waited anxiously for an answer, as it seemed Whitney was taking her time thinking.

The taller woman was stunned. The team never really asked her to hangout unless it was a group thing. She was a little bit of a wet blanket to their fun. Whitney just didn’t like breaking the rules, where other girls lived for the wild side. She shook her head of those thoughts realizing that a great opportunity to grow close to someone that wasn’t Ashlyn was staring her right in the face. “Uhhh yah sure, we could go to my room. I think JJ didn’t have any plans either.”

Kling didn’t let the disappointment show on her face. She really wanted some alone time with the omega. How was she ever supposed to put the moves on her with JJ sitting right there? The two made their way to the elevator and up to their floor. Whitney sipped her coffee becoming more and more energized with every sip. Unlike her money, the blonde hadn’t forgotten her room key. Slipping it in she opened the door only for her senses to be assaulted with the heavy scent of an omega and alpha copulating.

As the door opened Kling caught a whiff of the air instantly. She pulled Whitney back quickly, practically ripping the blonde’s shirt in the process. Reaching forward Kling shut the door, turning to look at Whitney. “We can’t go in there right now.”

“What the fuck is going on in there?” She asked out loud although she already had a pretty good idea. Whitney was shocked. She knew that whoever the omega was probably her roommate JJ, but the girl had never done anything like this before. They often got roomed together, and they had yet to come up with a plan in case one of them wanted to bring someone back to their room. She thought it was kind of an unspoken agreement that they’d both go to an alpha’s room if the situation came up.

The blonde woman’s head spun with the smell of pheromones still heavy on her nose. Whoever the alpha was she meant business if she was pumping that much of her scent into the air. Whitney had thought she had even heard a growl, though she couldn’t be sure if it had come from the small alpha next to her or from inside the room.

Meghan took in the air and tried to ignore her own excitement, but she couldn’t help it. Her mind raced and wondered what was happening in that room. “Come on Whit,” Kling said finally snapping back to reality, she grabbed the blonde’s hand and led her down the hallway. The air in the hall had become saturated with the stink of the rutting pair when the door had opened. Kling took her own key from her back pocket opening the door to her room, which was thankfully empty. Although Whitney couldn’t tell, Meghan knew the scent of the alpha in the blonde defender’s room. There was no mistaking Hope Solo’s pheromones. Kling had been her roommate often enough to know the musky smell anywhere.

“Come in” is all Meghan said, giving a little motion to Whitney. As hard as she tried to calm herself, smelling the scents from the blonde’s room had her blood flowing. Sitting on her bed, she closed her eyes and gave her lip a little bite. She reopened them wide to see Whitney standing there, looking a bit nervous, unsure and awkward. “You can sit,” the tiny alpha pointed to the little table that was in the room.

Although the alpha pointed to the desk, Whitney sat next to her on the bed. She sat next to her teammates on their beds all the time. She was still slightly dazed, but more than anything she could tell that Kling was having a hard time. Her face was red and sweat had fallen from her forehead onto her brow. “Are you ok?”

“Uhhh, yeah, yeah I am fine,” she moved her hands to make sure her crotch was covered. “I just uh, we’d hang out here. Thought it might be a little better.” Kling was obviously lying, she was stuttering, and her voice was lower pitched than usual. Meghan obviously wasn’t acting herself. Realizing her act wasn’t the best; she turned to Whitney, giving her a little smile.

Whitney was concerned as she scanned her friend’s body with her eyes trying to find what was wrong. Her eyes snapped to the hands in her teammate’s lap. She didn’t know what she expected, but her hand still reached out taking the smaller girl’s hand in her own. Kling’s resistance was weak at best. A primal part of herself wanted the girl to see how hard she was.

The omega’s eyes widened seeing the bulge in her friend’s shorts. A flood of wetness soaked her underwear. Seeing an alpha’s bulge always turned on the blonde. It was something that had always been a problem especially on the field when an alpha would bump or rub up against her. Even if the player wasn’t hard, she could still feel what they were packing push against her butt or leg. It was as though someone turned on a faucet as her pussy juice flooded her own shorts leaving a damp spot. “Is it me,” she whispered, “or was it the smell that got you,” she gestured with their still clasped hands towards the straining tent in the smaller woman’s shorts, “so excited?”

Meghan sat there, frozen. She didn’t really know how to answer the blonde. If it were almost any other omega on the team she would have jumped them right there, but this was Whitney. Slowly looking down at her shorts, then back up at the blonde she shrugged. “I… I guess both,” she said quietly. There was really no sense in lying at this point now. “I won’t lie,” Meghan smiled taking their joined hands and rubbing Whitney’s thigh, “I was pretty excited when I first saw you today.”

Whitney’s arousal spiked feeling the girl rubbing her leg, but she still wasn’t sure. The only team member she had had sex with was Ashlyn, and that had been a drunken mistake in college. Could jumping into bed with someone really be that simple? She had never had a one-night stand, the exception being her blonde keeper best friend. “How does this even work?”

“Well ideally me putting my hard penis into your sopping vagina, and this is called sexual intercourse.” Kling sat there with a grin, “does that explain it well enough for you?”

Whitney shook her head. That had not been what she meant at all. She wasn’t like Kelley; she didn’t know how to act around someone she slept with when their wasn’t romantic feelings involved. The blonde normally would just go back to her own room at this point, but she was too turned on and she had to admit out of all the alphas, she was must curious about the tiny defender. They worked so well on the pitch that the dynamic had to follow into the bedroom. “How do we do this after? I can’t just ignore you like that. Is it because you have romantic feelings for me or…” and then the truth finally hit Whitney. “You are doing this for the stupid alpha games aren’t you? That’s the only reason you want to sleep with me?”

The omega was hurt. She wouldn’t have expected from her teammate. Klingenberg normally seemed so nice and often had the biggest heart. She couldn’t understand why she would do this to her. Whitney kind of liked the shorter defender, not in a seriously romantic way, but she could see something forming if the chance presented itself. How could she have been so blind? Of course no one would want to have sex with her outside of some stupid bet.

“No it’s not that,” Megan said desperately as she moved closer to Whitney. She ran her hand on Whitney’s thigh, thinking of the right words to say. “I mean, yes I drew your name, but when I did it made me really happy,” she paused to intertwine her fingers with the blonde’s. “It made me realize that I kind of dig you,” Meghan smirked as she took the hand from Whitney’s thigh, to her face getting a strand of hair away, but quickly returning it to the blonde’s thigh.

They sat there for a few moments quiet, finally Kling broke the silence “I’ll tell you what, if we do this I won’t even tell the other alpha’s. I’ll just tell them I tried and failed. Would that convince you it’s not all about the bet.”

Whitney stared into the girl’s eyes looking for any sign of dishonesty. All she saw there was lust, affection, and something else. She nodded her head. Not telling the alphas was big. They would never let Kling live it down. The blonde really felt that maybe Meghan liked her for more than her omega pussy after all. She shook her head; she was still horny from before. “Ok let’s do it.”

“Do it?” Kling asked, surprised by the older girl’s response.

The blonde defender let out a giggle that warmed the smaller woman’s heart. “Yes, silly. ‘Do it’, as you so eloquently put earlier, when you put your big hard cock inside my lady parts.” Whitney had upped her game throwing the alpha off balance. She wasn’t used to the nerdy quiet girl being quiet so...so...dirty.  

Whitney smirked pushing the hand on her thigh closer to her mound before leaning in and whispering in Meghan’s ear, “But you are going to have to show me how much you want it before I let you have your prize, little alpha.”

Kling smirked rubbing Whitney’s thigh a little higher than before, “Really?” She was in shock that Whitney had agreed to this. As Whitney laughed and gave a little nod Meghan leaned over and kissed her teammate. It was a little awkward at first, which didn’t surprise Meghan. Breaking the kiss Meghan she stared at Whitney just smiling.

When Whitney smiled back after the kiss it sent butterflies through Kling’s stomach. Meghan leaned in placing another small kiss on the taller woman’s lips. “If you get uncomfortable or anything, just say so.” Sure Meghan wanted this for herself, but she wanted Whit to enjoy herself also.

The blonde nodded her head. “You too, Meghan. If there is something you want, I mean I don’t have a lot of experience or anything, but I could try for you. It’s about both of us after all.” Her hand reached forward rubbing the bulge on the shorter woman. She had seen her in the showers when she was both hard and soft but never had she felt her. It was something she had thought about though. Touching another teammates member seemed so taboo that it made the action all that much more arousing.

Meghan smiled as Whitney touched her. There wasn't much noise in the room, and Kling could swear she heard Whitney’s heart beating. The tiny alpha put one hand down to the waistband of her shorts gripping her cock, “You wanna see it?” It took all the power in the alpha to not pull it out right then and there but wait for the other woman’s permission.

Whtiney’s voice was lost as she nodded her head in the affirmative. This was all so naughty, and she had to admit that she kind of liked it. All of her boyfriends in the past had been beta males. Her only experience with an alpha female had been Ashlyn, but that couldn’t really count as she could barely remembered any of it she was so wasted.

Her pulse beat hard in her veins as she held her breath waiting for the alpha to move, but the woman was going so damn slow. This was as close as she had been to another teammate’s cock. The alphas tended to stay on their side of the locker room and the omegas on the other with betas in between. Even in the showers there was a rule that alphas and omegas could not have showerheads next to one another. There either had to be an empty space between them or a beta had to be there. Most of the team broke those rules, but Whitney never did. She followed the rules like a good little omega.

Luckily, the fraternization rule had gone out the window when with their new head coach who encouraged team bonding in a more primal since. This was the first time the blonde would be following up on the new unspoken policy, and she had to admit she was more than a little nervous. She couldn’t even remember what it felt like when Ashlyn knotted her. Kling would surely want to give her knot to the omega. The taller woman was on the special pill that Dawn watched the omega’s take at breakfast everyday. Meghan could cum in her without worry about making pups.

The blonde wondered what it would be like to be rutted by the alpha woman. Surely she was as jumpy and excitable as she was on the field. If that was true, then Whitney was in for one hell of a ride, not that she minded of course.

The omega never said anything, but from the way she was looking and the head nod, she guessed that it was a ‘yes’. Kling got up and pulled her shorts and boxers down around her ankles. Her cock sprang free and stood straight up in the air.

Kling stood there proud; she knew that she wasn't the biggest in the team, but as far as height to cock size ratio went, she was up there. Smiling up at Whitney, Meghan took her cock and started stroking it. “What do you think?”

Whitney smiled watching the smaller girl stroke her alpha cock. She noted how the girl’s penis looked bigger up close, and the blonde swallowed hard. She imagined that thing in her, doing naughty things, before knotting her. The cock would swell at the base tying the two together for at least an hour. She didn’t know for Kling the girl normally stayed hard for a couple orgasms and took at least five hours to deflate, but, even if she did, she was too far gone to care. “Can I touch it?”

“Of course” Kling smiled moving her hand away. She slowly moved closer so her cock was practically already in Whitney’s hand.

There was a knock at the door and Kling’s head turns. “You in there Kling?” Meghan put her finger over her own mouth indicating that Whitney should stay silent. The smaller defender was pretty sure it was Ali. “Stay quiet, she’ll leave” she whispered looking down at Whitney. They stood still for a second before Ali gave up and left. “Ok, go ahead,” the alpha said finally sure they were in the clear.

Whitney sat down on the bed again having Meghan’s penis just below eye level. The girl really was short making the blonde dip her head slightly to see. She lifted her hand putting only one on the throbbing member running it along the shaft. It felt the same as a man’s, but being attached to such a beautiful woman changed everything.

The first touch sent the smaller woman’s hips involuntarily thrusting forward causing her penis to hit the other women in the chin. Luckily, Whitney thought this was rather adorable especially when Meghan flushed with embarrassment. “You know if you wanted me to put it in my mouth you could have just said so.”

Never breaking eye contact, Whitney bent her head awkwardly forward until the tip of the alpha’s penis was pushing at her lips. She slowly allowed the tip to sink into her mouth. She had only sucked off her boyfriends on special occasions, and even then she hadn’t liked it. Seeing Kling’s eyes go wide and then close in pleasure made the unpleasant neck ache worth it for Whitney. She never knew how gratifying pleasing a teammate with her mouth purely for their benefit could be. She made a mental note to remember that swirling her tongue around the tip made the younger woman moan. If there were ever going to be a next time, she would have to do more research. She could always pick up a few tricks from google.

Kling’s eyes rolled into the back of her head. Her teammates warm, wet mouth felt so good. Out of instinct her hands went to the top of Whitney’s head. “Oh god Whit,” Meghan moaned. She was going to say something else but lost her train of thought. It had been so long since she had had her penis in an omega’s mouth; this was very much needed.

Whitney didn’t feel Meghan pushing her head down until it was too late, and she choked as her throat undulated to accommodate Meghan’s girth. She had never deep throated before. She slapped the girl’s thigh to let her know to ease up. Although maybe they could try this again in the future, she wasn’t ready to take the full length quite so soon.

“Shit sorry,” Meghan apologized, looking down at the top of Whitney’s head. “I got a little carried away there,” she said with a chuckle. Kling felt a little bad about laughing, it was fun and games for her, but the omega probably didn’t appreciate it too much. “It’s just been awhile.”

Whitney let the hard cock fall from her mouth glaring a little. “You know it’s been a long time for me too. You could always help me out,” the blonde woman suggested gesturing to the wet stain that had now formed on her jeans. She was one of those omegas that when they got horny, everyone could tell based on the amount of pussy juice they produced.

Kling’s mouth dropped open as she saw the mess in Whitney’s jeans. “Oh my,” she groaned giving her hand to Whitney, helping her up. She grabbed Whit’s ass before giving it a little smack. Meghan unbuttoned the omega’s jeans and dropped them with her panties around her ankles. Not even hesitating Meghan got on her knees on the floor in front of the blonde, eating her out.

The taller woman moaned lying back on the bed and covering her face with her arm. She had never had someone go down on her before. In all honesty, she had been testing Meghan, but she hadn’t thought the girl would actually go for it. Her boyfriends never had risen to the bait claiming oral sex was something only omegas did. She had thought for sure that the alpha would have thought it below her station.

Whitney hadn’t known what she was missing. Oral sex was fantastic on the receiving end. If Kling was feeling half what she now was experiencing, then she could understand why the shorter woman had pushed her penis so far down her throat. Soon, the blonde began to moan and roll on the bed. She had been incredibly turned on to start with.

Meghan licked Whitney hungrily, sliding two fingers into the blonde girl, pumping them in and out. Kling wasn’t one to really brag, but she knew how to please a woman. She could tell by the way Whitney was writhing on the bed that she wouldn’t last much longer. The shorter girl’s cock ached, so she took the opportunity to reach down and stroke herself.

Finally the moment that Kling had been waiting for came. Whitney hip’s bucked off the bed into Kling’s face, and the shorter woman’s hand suddenly became coated with Whitney’s juices. That didn’t stop the alpha as she continued on, as the blonde rode out her orgasm. As the omega began to calm and lay quietly, Meghan gave the older women’s neither lips one last quick peck, causing the blonde’s body to give own last twitch. She stood up at the foot of the bed, looking at Whitney proud, “What did you think?”

The taller girl had the goofiest smile on her face. She had never had an orgasm as powerful as that one. Normally, they were just little pleasure spurts with her exes. For the rest of the night, whatever Meghan wanted to do to her she would be fine with it. She now trusted that the brunette defender definitely knew what she was doing. “Magical,” Whit said almost in awe. “Simply magical, Meghan.”

Meghan’s ego couldn’t have been more inflated than in that moment. By Whitney’s words and look, she knew the older girl had never experienced someone as skilled as her before. She couldn’t wait to show the blonde her other skills. She may not be able to stretch out the ladies as well as Hope or Becky, but she thought she definitely used what she had better than them. Her favorite position was taking an omega from behind, letting her balls slap against the women’s sensitive clit with each trust. However, that would not be for tonight. She wanted to be looking at Whitney for at least her first orgasm inside the taller woman.

The brunette was about to ask if they could have sex now, but Whitney interrupted her obviously still amazed at her own orgasm. “How did you know how to do that?”

The alpha laughed loudly enjoying the break in the moment. She smiled at the blonde defender before bending down allowing her penis to graze the outside of Whitney’s pussy causing the girl to gasp. Meghan ignored the pleasure that ran up her spine as she leaned onto one of her elbows. Her face only came to about the other woman’s breasts. She brought the hand that was not holding her up to caress the omega’s face. How she had not seen the older woman’s beauty before was astonishing. “I could say a million things, but none would truer than I felt inspired by you.”

Meghan looked at Whitney as she waited to slide in. “Have you been taking the pill?” Whitney gave a nod, and Kling nodded back. “You ready?” This nod held much more enthusiasm as the brunette slowly slid in. She slowly thrust in the blonde, not believing how good she felt. Meghan reached up and tweaked Whitney's nipple wanting to give the omega as much pleasure as possible.

This seemed to be the right move and the blonde’s hips thrust up forcing Kling deeper. Whitney’s nipples were especially sensitive even more so after she had orgasmed once. Meghan was balls deep in her teammate now and it felt amazing. She pulled out almost completely before sliding back in making sure her hand was twisting and flicking a nipple while she did so.

The blonde’s pussy was still sensitive from her first orgasm making every thrust send a massive pleasure spike throughout her core. Her own hand reached down to lightly rub at her clit. She was pushing back on the alpha of her own violation. She was receiving as much pleasure out of it as Kling. The hand that wasn’t rubbing her cunt went to scratch Meghan’s back causing the shorter girl to give a series of particularly sharp trusts as well as a long moan.

Kling thrust into Whitney, with each thrust her balls smacked against the blonde’s butt pushing her closer to the edge. “Whit,” Kling whined “I am not gonna last much longer.” Both women could feel the base of her cock begin to swell to form her knot. Whitney no longer even thought about the fear she had about being knotted for the first time.

The alpha’s thrusts quickened although she could not go as far out anymore due to the knot tying them together. The room was filled with their moans and their skin slapping together. After a few more thrusts Kling couldn’t take it anymore, she started to cum in the omega’s pussy. Spurt after spurt going into Whitney.

Whitney followed the alpha into ecstasy as one particularly hard pinch to her nipple from Kling sent her over the edge chasing after the shorter woman. Meghan kept moving her hips as her cum filled the omega. The sticking white jizz pressed back against the alpha’s knot trying to escape the ever-filling space. Not a single dropped slipped out, they were tied much too tightly for that.

Meghan laughed a little looking at Whitney. “Hope you have nothing to do anytime soon, we might be here a while.” The alpha leaned in kissing the omega, running her hands along her sides sending a shiver through the older woman. “That was amazing Whit, seriously, you were great.” The alpha hadn’t had anything like that in a while; she was still on cloud nine. “Oh and I was serious, I won’t say anything to the other alpha’s.”

Whitney smiled in a daze of her own happiness. “It’s ok, Meghan. I know you weren’t just doing it for them, and I wouldn’t mind being able to brag about you a little.” She knew that they were going to get to rate the alphas and as far as she was concerned the shorter girl was a solid ten. The omega’s body was still tingling from her second orgasm.

The younger girl smiled down at the beautiful omega. “You haven’t seen nothing yet,” Meghan said giving another push of her cock causing Whitney to moan as the cum inside of her sloshed around. “I’m a  _ Phi alpha _ meaning it’ll take at least another four orgasms for me to get soft. You are in for the ride of your life, Whitney.”

The blonde’s eyes went wide. She had heard of  _ Phi alphas,  _ but had no idea the smaller girl was one of them. Although in hindsight, it made sense now why she had almost unstoppable endurance on the field.  _ Phi alphas _ had to have the energy to go many times in one night without a break. The blonde smiled up at Kling; she wasn’t sure if she wouldn’t just pass out into a sex coma after her next orgasm, but she was willing to try for her fellow defender.

* * *

 

**Notes:**

**Osolonewsday: There are three types of alphas in the world (at least in this story). P** **_hi Alpha_ ** **s have a gene that makes it so where they have several orgasms before they become soft. This is a burden sometimes, but genetically favorable because the more sperm and the longer they are tied to an omega the more chance of offspring there are. The other special type is** **_Psi Alphas_ ** **and you will just have to wait to see what makes them so evolutionarily favored, but do feel free to guess, I’d just love that. The other type is regular alpha which is the majority of the population. BTW that is italicized because that is the scientific name of those particular types of alphas. Prompt master list** [ **here**](http://osolonewsday.tumblr.com/prompts) **and enter prompts** [ **here**](http://osolonewsday.tumblr.com/ask) **.**

**Aud-89: Thanks for reading as always. My tumblr for anyone that wants to send a prompt or just chitchat can do so** [ **here**](http://aud-89.tumblr.com/) **. Really enjoying this story so far, hope you all are as well.**


	4. Hope/Julie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope convinces JJ to have a little fun with her after working out for a bit.

Julie hadn’t noticed, but Hope had been watching her out of the corner of her eye since the morning meeting began. Thank god it was finally over. The keeper had been waiting for Jill and Dawn to finally stop talking. She wanted to be the first one over to the young blonde defender. Not having training was the perfect excuse to get closer to the woman. She dodged around Carli to get out the door after the blonde. The midfielder scoffed at her actions causing Hope to subtly flip her the bird.

Finally, the keeper found the blonde only after hip checking Press out of the way. “Oh sorry, Pressy. Didn’t see you there,” she said over her shoulder as she turned her attention to her target omega. “Hey JJ, want to work out together? I was about to hit the weight room and thought you’d want to join me. You know with Jill being more picky for the Olympics; I thought you might want to show her how serious you’re taking your performance.”

Julie scratched her head, a little nervous. Hope never really spoke to her much off the field even if she was part of the department of defense. She looked around and noticed Press flailing her arms around, more than likely bitching about Hope. “I uhhh, yeah sure.” Julie paused getting the words out. The truth is the blonde didn’t really want to lift, but she was kind of afraid to say ‘no’ to the keeper. “Give me a few minutes??” She sort of meant to tell Hope, but it came out like a question.

Hope shook her head taking the blonde defender with her to the weight room. “No, you’re dressed fine. Come on. The sooner we get our reps in the sooner we can go back and have fun.”

“Have fun?” Julie asked. The keeper didn’t really scream fun to her at all. In fact, she couldn’t remember she had just seen the brunette let loose and have a wild time.

Hope realized her mistake and quickly covered. “Yah, I’m sure the team will be doing something fun. We can join them after.” She had no intention of joining the team for a movie. In fact, she was hoping to not even have to lift any weights herself. She’d spot JJ a couple reps, and soon or later the girl would fall into her trap of sexual seduction. All it would take was a few grazes of the skin here and there and maybe a little subtle release of some pheromones, and Julie would be begging for her cock.

Hope walked slowly as Julie moved at a faster pace not very happy about working out on her day off. The keeper did have a point though. If she wanted more time on the field then she was going to have to put in the work. The older girl worked harder than anyone else on the team. She was constantly pushing herself to be the best. It was obvious to everyone, including Jill who refused to put in any other keeper than Hope.

The defender reached the weight room before the keeper. She looked down at her outfit. She was wearing some yoga pants and a tank top, not really the worst workout gear but she really would've preferred some shorts. The blonde defender got into the weight room and sat down on one of the benches, waiting for the keeper.

After waiting for a moment Julie became pretty impatient, her foot taps becoming faster and harder against the floor. “Hope!!” She yelled, now irritated. Since it was Hope that invited her, Julie kind of thought Hope would be ready to go instead of stalling. “What is she doing?” She muttered to herself.

“Sorry,” Hope said finally coming from around the corner. She had stopped briefly at the locker room to change into a pair of shorts instead of her workout pants. The Nike shorts showed off her ass and allowed her cock the freedom to breath. If she became hard, it would be obvious to the blonde. She had to wait though and keep her mind from allowing erotic images of the two of them to flit through. She had a plan to stick with. “Why don’t you do some bench presses? I know that is what Becky and Ali are always in here doing,” Hope added trying to make it sound like something every defender should include in their work. “I can spot you.”

“Are you sure?” The blonde asked not really wanting to do this. She figured Hope was right though. If Becky and Ali did it, then she better as well if she wanted Jill to keep playing her. The head coach was going to have to make cuts soon. She could only take eighteen players to the Olympics, and Julie feared she might not be one of them. She might only be 23, but she wanted that gold medal around her neck. Becky and Kelley already had one each. They were her friends, but also her competition for the roster now.

“I’m strong don’t worry. I’ll be here if you can’t hold it any longer,” the keeper said misunderstanding the defender’s hesitation. She moved to stand at the top of the bench motioning for Julie to get into position. The blonde did as she was directed laying her head down until Hope’s hipbone was almost touching her nose. She didn’t realize how close the other alpha was until she was instructing her to “Lift on three. One, two, three.”

Julie’s eyes nearly popped out of her head with how close Hope got to her. The blonde starting lifting, trying to just gut it out and get this over with. She heard some of the girls walking by and talking about plans to go get coffee. “You owe me some coffee for this,” Julie said in between breaths. As she hit multiple sets, Julie started to realize Hope didn’t really put much weight on it. She had lifted way more before, this was almost novice stuff.

Finishing her set, Julie stood up looking at the keeper. “You’re up,” there was a bit of an awkwardness between the two; they never really had spent much time together. “You know, I can take more than that, that was nothing” The blonde grinned, pointing the to the weights on the bar.

Hope felt a flutter inside her chest. For some reason, her brain turned the omega’s words into something from more sexual than intended. She would show JJ more if that was what she wanted. She would be getting a lot more than expected indeed. She stopped the blonde from getting up placing a hand on her shoulder. Her voice came out gruffer than she meant for it to. “Show me.”

Julie looked at Hope a little confused; she wasn’t quite sure what she meant. The blonde pointed at the weights, “well uh, I can lift way more than you put on there.” She looked it over closely, “there is probably only 40 pounds on there, what’s the point of coming in here if that’s all we’re gonna lift?”

“I want to see how much you can lift,” Hope said. Thank goodness Julie had yet to notice the bulge in her shorts. She wasn’t fully hard yet, but if the blonde kept looking so damn fine, her erection would be in full form soon. When she spoke her voice came out gruff, if JJ had thought about it she would realize it was due to Hope’s arousal.

Julie walked over to the weights bending over, showing off her ass. She put on a few more weights before taking her place back on the bench. “Spot for me again?” She asked as she reached up and gripped the weights.

Hope nodded taking her place again this time waiting to move into JJ’s personal space. As the blonde started her first rep, the keeper moved forward placing her bulge in the other woman’s face “accidentally”. When the defender didn’t say anything, the keeper took this as a sign to continue. She jiggled slightly causing the tent in her pants to actually move up and down smacking into the other woman’s forehead.

JJ didn’t say anything waiting to finish her set. All the while, the older woman was getting harder and harder. Through the thin fabric of her shorts, she could feel the hot breath of the blonde. Her desire was at its peak. She didn’t know how much more she could take without getting sex out of this.

The blonde sat up and turned to Hope. “Ok keep that thing under control,” Julie said pointing to the tent in Hope’s pants. She didn’t mind that the alpha was hard around her, she just didn’t want it constantly smacking her in the forehead. After a moment Julie had to look away, she was having a hard time keeping her eyes to herself. She leaned over and grabbed a drink of water, anything to get her eyes away from the keeper.

Hope sighed feeling a little bit bad about being so blatant in her actions. She couldn’t help it that JJ turned her on so much. Most of her blood had gone from her brain to her now throbbing erection. “I can’t help that it has a mind of its own around you, JJ.” Hope moved so she was standing next to the blonde. The younger woman was eye level with the tent in her workout pants. “My alpha wants you so badly. Tell me your omega isn’t feeling it too.”

Julie just shrugged and sat there quietly for a bit. Hope was pretty much a badass, and she intimidated the younger girl. She started to rub her arm nervously, trying to think of a way she could get herself out of the weight room. “So…” Julie sighed before a long pause, “you good here or do you want to lift some more?”

The keeper shook her head trying to clear it of the lust that had built inside of her. She remembered that she hadn’t had much interaction with the blonde. She was going to have to be open if she wanted the girl to want her back. She knelt on the floor directly in front of her teammate. Her cock shifted deliciously against the fabric, but she ignored it. She took JJ’s hands hers including the one that still held the water bottle, blue eyes staring into each other. “Listen, I know I’m coming on strong and for that I am sorry. Sometimes my cock leads me around instead of my brain.” Hope bit her lip before continuing, “I’m going to be honest. I got you in the alpha game thing, and ever since then I couldn’t stop thinking about what being with you would be like. You are beautiful, JJ. Even before this, I could see that. I’ve wanted you for a long time.”

Hope held her breath waiting for the defender’s reply. The keeper loved to watch the blonde from her goal post. Seeing her hips move was addictive even more so than Kelley’s half the time. The Squirrel was always running down the field after the ball. JJ stayed back to defend their goal with Hope. The brunette couldn’t believe that she hadn’t made a move on the woman before. She was absolutely stunning.

Julie swallowed looking around; she was uncomfortable having this conversation here where anyone could walk in. As much as she wanted to try to move this elsewhere her body was practically paralyzed. A minute or so went by and Julie realized that she had been frozen the entire time, only blinking and an occasional swallow.

Finally Julie’s mouth opened, “but I don’t know.” Julie shook her head a little bit; on the inside she wanted this but didn’t want to admit it. She heard a couple of the girls down the hallway. The defender was worried, thinking that someone was coming into the weight room and might see Hope’s arousal and think something untoward was happening, but she was relieved when they walked by. “Maybe we should have this talk somewhere else” Julie said standing up; her legs were a little wobbly like a baby deer. “Wanna go to my room or something?”

Hope hopped up eagerly taking JJ’s hand in her own. On there way out she grabbed a towel from the stack, she held it loosely in front of her waist keeping her erection out of view. They walked past several teammates, but only Carli seemed to connect the dots as she gave a particularly knowing look to the keeper. Hope shot her a glare back, knowing that if she was going to have sex with JJ, she was going to have to get them to the room without interruptions. Luck was on her side; the two were to the defender’s room in record time. Hope closed the door behind them before turning to look at the blonde as though she were the juiciest piece of steak after going days without a meal.

The keeper stalked closer dropping the towel so her erection was once again obvious. JJ’s eyes immediately went to the large tent in her pants. As Hope spoke her voice was gruff with desire, “If you don’t want me tell me now and I’ll leave, but if we start I won’t be able to stop. My cock is too hard. I’m going to fuck an omega, and I’d really like that to be you.”

The brunette was only inches away from the defender now as she spoke. “I could really show you a good time. Your pleasure would be my pleasure. Come on, Julie, take a ride.” The older woman smirked knowing that she was a smooth operator. She was a stud, but just incase she filled the room with her pheromone calling out for the omega in front of her.

Julie couldn’t help it, her hands went down to Hope’s crotch rubbing her bulge through her shorts. The omega wasn’t really thinking anymore, she wanted the alpha and couldn’t help herself. JJ slowly pulled down Hope’s shorts, letting the keeper’s hard cock spring free. The blonde let out a little gasp upon seeing it. This wasn’t the first time she had seen Hope’s cock, but seeing now, knowing it would soon be in her added to the intrigue.

Hope moaned her hips canting forward as JJ touched her throbbing member. She couldn’t believe she had gotten so lucky. Her big hands moved up one cupping the blonde’s muscular ass and the other going to her face. She tilted the younger woman’s head just so before diving in for a kiss. JJ let Hope’s mouth dominate hers in the kiss. The keeper was aggressive using her teeth to pull on the defender’s bottom lip then sucking on it to ease the pain.

The defender kept stroking the alpha as they kissed. Once Hope stopped biting her lip the younger woman slipped her tongue into the keeper’s mouth. Her strokes picked up speed, occasionally fondling with Hope’s balls. Julie reached around giving Hope’s ass a smack.

The keeper moaned loudly. Her whole body was vibrating. It was then that the door to the room opened causing Hope to let out a feral growl. The older woman was going to kill whoever dared interrupt them. Luckily, whoever had been stupid enough to open the door to begin with had smelled the pheromones or heard her growl and had taken off as soon as they had come.

Hope pushed the younger girl away from her making Julie landed with a thud on the bed. The taller woman was there in an instant tearing off clothes with little help from Julie who attempted to assist. She didn’t want her clothes ripped, but Hope was too desperate. Shirt, shorts, and undergarments lay in a torn up mess on the floor within minutes. The alpha growled taking in the sight of the beautiful blonde.

Julie leaned back on her elbows, propping herself up. She took in the sight of the strong alpha before her. The blonde reached down and rubbed herself a little bit. Slowly she spread her legs giving Hope a view of her wet holes. She’s been with a few alpha’s that quite frankly haven’t been able to resist her.

Popping up from the show, Julie moved closer to the edge of the bed where Hope was. She grabbed the alpha’s cock and opened her mouth, taking the keeper into her warm, wet mouth. Slowly bobbing up and down on the alpha’s cock, savoring the taste and feel of it.

Hope moaned loudly loving the feel of Julie’s mouth. She had often wondered what it would be like to be sucked by the defender. She had to admit that the younger woman obviously knew what she was doing. The alpha pumped her hips in time with Julie sucking on her penis. She could feel herself growing close to an orgasm so she pulled back leaving her teammate with an open mouth spit dribbling down her red face.

Hope growled, “Get on all fours. I want to fuck you doggy style.” She kept her hand on her penis pumping it a little, but not enough to make herself closer to orgasm. She wanted to please the defender before she blew her load.

Julie got on all fours, her ass facing Hope. She looked back as she gave her ass a shake, “yeah Hope? Gonna fuck me like I’m a good omega bitch?” Julie had a reputation from the outside as being sweet and innocent, but when it came to the bedroom she could be just as dirty as the rest.

The younger girl had maintained her good girl composure until they were up in the room, and she could no longer take the temptation. She had seriously considered turning the other woman away. Now she could only think about how good the taller girl’s cock would feel. She stuck her hand between her legs, giving her wet pussy a rub, anticipating having Hope in her.

The keeper didn’t hold back as she rushed forward. Her hand on her penis easily lined her up with the omega’s sopping slit. She sunk in easy; her entire length being swallowed inside of JJ’s pussy. They both moaned as they felt each other in this intimate way for the first time. Hope’s balls hit against the blonde’s sensitive clit making her moan louder.

Hope pulled back before pounding back in over and over again causing the sound of her balls slapping against the omega’s wet pussy to reverberate off the walls. Their moans were almost covered by the slapping sounds and the squashing of JJ’s wet pussy around the keeper’s cock. The two were in heaven. Nothing felt better to an alpha and omega than giving into their more carnal desires.  

Julie buried her head into the bed, trying to arch her ass up more for the keeper. She grabbed the sheets in her hand and balled them up as she took the pounding. “Fuck, fuck,” Julie moaned, it wasn’t very original or great dirty talk but she couldn’t think at the moment, like it had been the entire time with Hope. With each smack of Hope’s balls against her it brought Julie closer and closer to the edge. “I am almost there,” she whined, giving her clit a little rub.

The alpha was happy she was not the only one near her peak. “Knot you?” Hope panted her voice giving away that it was not a statement but a question. She still had a presence of mind to ask. She probably wouldn’t be able to stop from knotting the girl, but it was bad etiquette not to at least ask an omega first.

“Yeah,” Julie nodded in between moans. “I have been taking the pill.”

Hope drilled in harder letting her knot begin forming just inside of the omega’s entrance stretching her out. She continued to rock forward letting her balls swing into Julie’s clit as they distended with her cum getting ready to exit through her swollen cock. All at once the white-hot energy from inside her abdomen expanded out pushing her overflowing sperm into the omega’s pussy in hot thick streams.

The blonde’s own orgasm rippled through her body silently. Julie let out a little scream as Hope started to cum in her, the omega could feel the flood of cum enter her. She laid her head back down on the bed taking the cum, not saying anything as it happened.

Hope continued to pump her hips prolonging both alpha and omega orgasms until all of the keeper’s sperm had emptied into the now filled defender. Hope collapsed on top of her lover still tied into the smaller girl. It would be at least an hour before she was able to remove her now softening cock.

Julie looked back at Hope and cracked a little smirk, “You should ask me to lift more often if this is how it’s gonna end.”

* * *

 

**Notes:**

**Osolonewsday: Since JJ was so good today, we thought we’d post this chapter before finishing the next. Thanks for reading. Prompt Master list** [ **Here** ](http://osolonewsday.tumblr.com/prompts) **and Prompt me** [ **Here** ](http://osolonewsday.tumblr.com/ask) **.**

**Aud-89: Hope you enjoy Chapter 4.** [ **My tumblr**](http://aud-89.tumblr.com/) **if you have prompts, questions, concerns or just wanna chit chat. (She’s super good at chit chat)**


	5. Kelley/Sam/Carli

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carli and Sam approach Kelley about the alpha games. Fun times ensue.

Sam’s body shook. She was entirely too nervous to sit still. The constant movement was starting to annoy Carli who was sitting beside her on the sofa reading some sports autobiography. “What’s wrong with you?” the older woman hissed.

The younger alpha blushed; she had not meant to disturb her idol. She just couldn’t help herself. They had agreed that tonight would be the night they approached Kelley. The taller woman was feeling more nervous than she had been before her first blowjob. She had had sex before, but it hadn’t been with someone she idolized like she did Carli Lloyd and Kelley O’Hara. Only one of those times had been a threesome and that had been with her sister and Steph McCaffrey after a little too much alcohol. She could barely remember what she and Kristie had done to the omega. Luckily, none of them really remembered after the amount of alcohol they had consumed both before and after. The McMewis couple had been more than embarrassed about the incident.

Sam only hoped things wouldn’t be as awkward with Carli when this was all over. The younger woman was sure that Kelley wouldn’t even bat an eye afterward, but the older midfielder worried her. She really wanted to be closer to the more experienced alpha. She doubted double penetrating a fellow teammate was the way to go about cementing their friendship.

“I’m sorry,” the taller woman whispered. They were drawing attention from several other hotel guests in the lobby. She did not want to advertise their team’s business to the whole world. “I can’t help that I’m so nervous about tonight.”

Polar Bear Lloyd rolled her eyes. She should have known better than to agree to this stupid game. Sam was still so young that the older midfielder even doubted that she had much experience beyond an awkward fumble when it came to sex. The sooner they got the night started and over with the sooner Lloyd could get back to being free of her new little tag along. “Fine, let’s go meet Kels early. You’re twitchingly like you’re about to have an aneurysm. I can’t read with that kind of distraction.”

The younger woman immediately followed behind Carli, a little too close for the senior alpha’s liking. She was lucky that Jill had not roomed them together again. She swore if she got the youngster for a roomie when they left to play in Houston, the older alpha was going to have a few choice words with their head coach. Sam would not leave her alone. The girl was like a lost puppy that thought of Carli as her new owner. Also like a puppy, she was constantly making messes for the older woman to clean up. The team had been banned from talking about the time Mewis had got a hard on during practice after Carli accidentally tackled her.

Sam hadn’t meant to get a boner. She was just so excited to be playing with everyone. Unfortunately, Jill wouldn’t take her out forcing her to continue to take on her teammates in a one-on-one battle for the ball even if it meant that her hard cock rubbed up against them. The young alpha had had more possession of the ball than anyone else. Though in all fairness, it had been mostly due to no one wanting to have to rub up against her boner when trying to steal the ball. Even Kelley, who’d laughed until she was on the ground grabbing her sides, played lighter.

It took only a few minutes for the two alphas to reach the defender’s room. Most of their team was out on the town. Press was definitely not coming back to her room that night; Carli had already had a word with her. Kelley would be the two alphas tonight. Well, as long as she agreed.

Hearing a knock Kelley got off her bed, she slipped on an oversized t-shirt to cover her bare breasts and thong clad ass. Looking through the peephole Kelley grinned, moving away. She heard the two talking through the door unable to make out what they were saying. Kelley had found out through Tobin that Carli and Sam had drawn her for the alpha games.

“Be there in a second,” Kelley yelled before turning off the porn she was watching and flipping on Netflix. She was going to make Carli and Sam do a little work before she gave into their threesome. Kelley went to the door slowly opening it, looking back and forth between Carli and Sam back. “What’s up?” The defender asked, leaning in the doorway pretending like she didn’t know exactly why they were there.

The alphas looked at each other then back at Kelley, each waiting for the other to speak first. Carli gave Sam a little shot in the side with her elbow, unfreezing the younger alpha as she moved forward a little to speak.

“Ummmm...you...us...sex?” Sam stuttered out. Carli had unfroze her tongue but not her brain. She had not meant to say. They had yet to even mention the alpha games to the omega.

The older woman wanted to strangle the other alpha. She had no tact whatsoever. Saying it was just tonight would be an understatement. When Sam had first met Carli, she had a seriously case of foot in mouth. The team still joked about the young midfielder stuttering out “you pretty” when she first met her idol.

Kelley laughed looking at the two alphas. “Not very subtle are you, Mewis?” Kelley stepped out of the doorway running her finger along Sam’s arm, “knew you wouldn’t be able to stay away for too long.”

Grinning, Kelley turned her attention to Carli, “always come back for more, huh?” Looking around to make sure none of their other teammates were around, Kelley motioned them with her finger.

Carli entered the room quickly followed by her own personal shadow. Kelley closed the door locking it behind them. She had sent a quick text off to Christen, instructing her not to return there after hearing Sam and Carli at her door. Hopefully, Press wouldn’t be annoying and try to enter their shared room to get something as stupid as her toothbrush. It wouldn’t be the first time that the forward had pulled a stunt like that on her roomie. Sex didn’t bother the striker that much. It was a part of life and she had no problem just walking by Kelley getting drilled by an alpha as she got her night things. Press might not mind having to see that stuff in order to get her toiletries, but there was no way in hell she was staying to sleep in that room. She had been brought into enough freaky situations because of Kelley.

Carli’s nose twitched. She could smell Kelley in the air. She looked over at the defender taking note of her attire. There was no doubt in her mind that the omega was pleasuring herself before they arrived. Netflix might be on the screen now, but she seriously doubted that had been on a second ago. The captain could only hope that the younger woman had not ordered some porn on pay-per-view. Jill would have a cow if she got another bill for movies such as ‘The Omega’s Gangbang’ and ‘Bambi the Slut Takes Four Cocks’. The team still winced when they recalled the defender trying to argue with Jill about the hotel bill. Unfortunately, the girl had been stupid enough to try to flatter the older woman by saying that one of the actresses looked like the coach. Jill refused to speak to the defender for two weeks after that. All instructions came from Dawn or one of the other girls on the team.

“How’d you know?” Carli asked. It was obvious that the omega knew they had gotten her in the alpha games. Secretly, the super star midfielder was relieved. She didn’t want to deal with Kelley teasing her when she told her about having to do this thing with Sam. The defender loved to laugh at others expense. It was one of the reasons she got along so well with Pinoe. The two were constantly pulling pranks around camp.

“Some of your alphas need to keep their mouths shut,” Kelley said, bending over to pick up a sock, as she did her shirt ran up showing the alphas the bottom of her ass cheeks. She tossed her sock in a dirty clothes pile, turning to face the alphas again. “Well more like Tobin, if we are getting specific.”

Carli groaned; she should have known that Tobin, out of all of them, would spill the beans. She was actually a little surprised Sam hadn’t blurted out everything at breakfast. The older girl had noticed Sam had a slight bulge in her shorts that morning. She was no doubt excited about the prospect of being with Kelley. She had noticed the younger midfielder constantly staring between her and the defender.

Unlike the captain of the team, Sam wasn’t listening to a word the omega said. Her mind had shut down as soon as Kelley had answered the door. The defender was only wearing an oversized shirt; her nipples could still be seen pressing into the thin fabric. The blonde’s cock was hard already begging for attention. She had to cross her legs, hoping that neither of her teammates noticed. Unfortunately, she let out a rather awkward moan when the omega had bent over giving Sam the perfect view of her plump ass.

Kelley was now smirking at her, and Carli glared. Sam was embarrassed, her cheeks flushing red. She really wanted to play this cool, but two of her bucket list dreams were being crossed off at the same time. Having sex with Kelley O’Hara and Carli Lloyd was a dream come true for her. She had had posters of the girls on her bedroom wall since high school. How many people could say they had sex with their unrealistic teen crush?

Carli rolled her eyes. Of course, Sam was already hard. The older alpha wouldn’t be surprised if she hadn’t already cum in her pants once seeing Kelley dressed the way she was. She turned back to the defender, now with a mission in mind to ignore the younger girl. “So can we get this started or what? I think Mewis is going to explode over there.”

The omega smiled loving the affect she was having on them. Unfortunately, Carli was a little too rigid for Kelley’s liking. It was obvious that she was annoyed with Sam, probably embarrassed that the younger alpha was already hard. She was Carli’s shadow during every camp, following her around like a lost puppy. Seeing their interaction gave the defender an idea. It might be able to get Carli more into the mood and bring the two midfielders closer in one go.

Kelley shook her head looking down at the ground, “you know, I am not really feeling this now.” She looked at Carli then at Sam, she walked over rubbing Sam’s arm a little then shooting Carli a look. “Maybe if you change your mood, though,” Kelley said, staring a hole right through the older woman.

Sam’s brain was mush. Having the omega so close to her was short wiring every neuron pathway in her brain. She mumbled her consent with whatever the defender just said, though she really wasn’t sure what she was agreeing with. Her sole focus was on her throbbing cock. If it didn’t get attention soon, she was going to have a serious case of blue balls.

“What is that supposed to mean?” Carli snapped folding her arms in front of her chest already defensive. She didn’t realize how little she was helping her case.

“Right there,” Kelley yelled. The defender had no fear in her; she went up to Carli and stuck a finger right in her chest. “You and that shitty fucking attitude of yours.” The omega walked away, and took a little look back at Carli. “You weren’t exactly a stud when you joined the team, according to Abby.”

Kelley slowly walked back over to Sam who had sat down on the edge of the bed. The smaller girl plopped down next to Sam, rubbing her shoulder. The younger alpha looked back between her idol and the omega that was touching her. She didn’t understand what they were talking about. How could  _ the _ Carli Lloyd not be a stud since grade school? In Sam’s mind, the woman must have been pulling all the chicks even on the playground.

Carli’s glare intensified. “Don’t you dare, Kelley,” she threatened. This was not going anywhere near how the older alpha had planned. Of course it was though, everything was always fucked up when it came to Kelley. The defender could read people like no one else, and she could just as easily push their every button.

“I won’t,” Kelley stared at Carli, not taking her hand off of Sam’s shoulder. “But you have to turn that attitude of yours around.” Kelley stood up and walked over to Carli, “or else I tell everyone on the team.” The defender had a look in her eyes that was serious, dead serious. As much as people liked to pick on Kelley for being easy, she had a sort of crazy streak in her.

“Fine,” Carli said, still not releasing her hold on her emotions and giving into the situation. It was hard for her to let down her walls even around her teammates, especially Sam. The girl worshiped like she was a goddess. A part of the old woman, that she barely even registered, feared the blonde midfielder’s reaction when Carli finally fell off of the pedestal Sam had put her on.

The older alpha purposely distanced herself from Sam. Normally, she would be flattered that someone thought she was so amazing. It was great for one’s confidence, but there was something about Sammy that made Carli not want to disappoint her, which she ultimately would if she met the real nerdy woman underneath the alpha persona. There was a reason Kelley secretly called her Nardley.

Looking at Carli, Kelley game her head a little shake. “You still seem to be a little stiff Carli.” Kelley looked over at Sam and licked her lips, before climbing on her lap and straddling her. “I think Sam and I will just have some fun then,” Kelley said, making sure to stick her ass out, putting on a show for the older alpha.

Sammy was stunned, not knowing if she is allowed to touch the omega or not. Kelley’s mouth leaned into her kissing and pulling on her bottom lip. The blonde finally got it together enough to move her lips in response not wanting to come off like a limp fish. The defender was pleasantly surprised by Sam’s kissing skills. She must have not been as innocent as they all thought if she was that good with her lips and tongue. Kelley made a mental note for later to see if Sam was as good with her tongue other places on the omega’s body.

Despite her best efforts, Carli’s body betrayed her. The older alpha’s cock was getting hard forming a bulge in her shorts. She stood there just watching the her teammates make out until the throbbing of her shaft became unbearable. She finally spoke up ignoring her pride for a moment, “Ok I’ve learned my lesson. I’m here too, you know?”

Kelley broke the kiss, turning to Carli and giving her an evil smile. “You are right; you are here too.” Getting off Sam’s lap Kelley stands up, looking at Carli then back at Sam. The blonde alpha was wearing the most adorable pout almost breaking the plan the omega had formed. Kelley just wanted to kiss those lips again, but her resolve was firm. Carli needed to get involved. “Why don’t you help our eager little alpha out then,” Kelley points at Sam’s growing bulge in her pants.

A grin comes across Kelley’s face at the look Carli is giving her. “If you do this,” Kelley said walking up to Carli, rubbing her crotch, “nobody finds out about your earlier days, and the three of us have lots of fun.”

The older alpha whimpered loving the pressure Kelley was applying to her hard cock. She was torn looking between Sammy and the defender. Finally, she caved. If today was the day the younger alpha learned that she wasn’t some goddess, then so be it. Her face leaned down kissing Kelley finally giving into her desires instead of listening to her head. The two lost themselves as their lips danced only pulling apart at hearing Sam’s whimper.

The young alpha had managed to push down her pants just enough to free her cock, which was now standing full mast as the blonde midfielder pumped it with her own hand. For the first time that night, Carli gave a real smile and chuckled at the sight before her. Kelley looked up at her sharply thinking she was being mean again but pleased to find that her teammate was looking at Sam not in distaste, but with amusement and even a hint of lust.

Carli moved away from the omega towards the bed, “Hey Sammy, do you mind if I help you with that?”

The blonde looked at her idol with wide eyes not quite believing the words that were coming from her mouth. “You...me...me??” she asked in disbelief.

Carli smile widen as she let her knees sink to the floor. “Seems like you’re having a little trouble speaking tonight. Tell you what, kid. I’m going to give you the best damn blowjob of your life, and we’ll see if that cure your problem.”

Kelley let out a little moan; she could feel her tiny thong start to moisten. She always liked to see a little gentler side of Carli. It was so rare for the Polar Bear to let her guard down. “Yeah Sam, Carli is going to help you first,” she said with a huge grin. “But don’t worry, I’ll be joining the fun in a bit.”

Looking at Sam’s face, Kelley felt a little guilt at the moment. She felt bad for having Sam being her little pawn in this fucked up game she was playing with Carli. Her guilt left her when she saw the pleasure across Sam’s face as Carli took her cock. She and Sam were both going to get something outta this.

The older midfielder’s head bent as she took the head of the cock between her lips swirling her tongue as she took in the Sam’s pre-cum tasting the flavor of the blonde for the first time. Carli had to admit that she was delicious. The alpha definitely tasted better than half the team, which the superstar had sucked at one point or another (not that she was willing to admit anything such thing had ever took place).

Sam moaned. Carli definitely knew how to give head. Her cock loved the attention it was receiving from her teammate. The blonde didn’t know how she got so lucky. Her hands tangled in brown locks before she realized what she was doing. Carli felt a tugging on her scalp and realized it was the younger alpha trying to push her head down further. With an almost smile, the woman happily obliged taking more and more of the hard shaft into her mouth until she finally took the whole length, deep throating the younger woman.

Kelley moved behind Carli as the older alpha’s head bobbed up and down taking in every inch of Sam’s cock coating it in her sticky saliva. The blonde’s eyes were closed, her head thrown back in pleasure not believing that her hero was giving her a blowjob. She didn’t mean to be this hard and sensitive already. When the omega started touching her breasts, it was just too much.

Carli’s head snapped backwards as she felt Sammy’s knot forming in her mouth. Her eyes snapped up to the younger girls, but before anything could be done, thick ropes of the younger alpha’s cum was being shot down her throat. Sam’s hands kept her from getting to far, making sure that the super star kept in every drop of her cum.

Kelley watched as her friend took the rookie’s cum. She had not thought Sammy would be cumming that quickly, but it just meant she would be having fun trying to fit the younger woman’s knot inside of her. “Oh Sammy, our little quick draw. You just couldn’t help cumming in Carli’s yummy little mouth.”

The omega’s hands moved from the younger alpha’s chest down to Carli’s head, tilting it so she could see her mouth, a little dribble of sperm dripping from her lips down her chin. Kelley’s index finger moved down collecting the white liquid and popping it into her mouth and sucking the deliciousness from her digit until nothing remained.

Kelley got off the bed; savoring the first taste she had gotten of Sam’s cum. The defender grabbed her shirt and lifted it off and tossed it to the ground. She turned her back to the two alphas sitting on the bed and slowly bent over, taking her little thong off.

“Here ya’ go” Kelley laughed tossing the thong to Sam. The younger alpha caught it and brought it up to her nose, inhaling the omega’s scent. Sam’s head was spinning smelling Kelley’s worn panties. Carli was busy trying to get Sam’s taste from her mouth and wasn’t really paying attention, Kelley didn’t really mind, Carli had seen this enough. This show was for the younger alpha.

The omega moved across the room shaking her butt, teasing the women behind her with her sexuality. Before the night was over, at least one of them would have her round ass. She would be getting her teasing in before they had her begging to cum. It was all a give and take here.

Kelley went to her luggage, bending over exposing her juicy pussy to the cold air of the room and giving the alphas a view that neither would soon forget. Carli, having forgotten the cum that still seemed to coat her teeth, growled. She could smell the omega’s scent from where she still knelt. Her inner alpha screamed for her to take the defender, but she held back ignoring the pull. “Kelley,” she warned.

The omega stood up, having taken her sweet time getting out the lube. “Oh, I’m sorry,” she said smiling coyly. “Your cock becoming too much for you to deal with Carls? Is having your teammate cum in your mouth setting you on edge?”

Carli said nothing, just letting out a hint of a growl before rubbing herself. She had loosened up some, but she was still less than thrilled at the little game the omega had made the two alphas play.

Kelley walked over to the bed, leaning over to kiss Sam. She had never really gotten like this with an alpha she was only going to have a one-night stand with. However, Kelley was going out of her way to make sure Sam was really enjoying herself. The young alpha reached around and gave Kelley’s toned ass a squeeze, then a smack. Jumping a bit and letting out a little yelp Kelley started laughing, “someone is getting more comfortable.”

This caused Sam to turn bright red and look down at her lap. Carli looked at Kelley and Kelley looked at Carli, giving each other a look, trying not to burst out laughing. “It’s nothing to be ashamed of,” Kelley leaned back over kissing Sam, “I am glad you’re getting more comfortable.”

Her hand caressed the younger alpha’s cheek as she pulled away from the kiss, looking between the two women. “I’m going to let you two have your fun, but I want a promise that you two will be behave yourselves.” Her face stayed on Carli’s, who she was mostly talking to anyway.

“Sure,” Sam spoke, not realizing that she wasn’t even expected to answer.

Kelley patted her cheek and gave her an indulgent smile before turning giving her game face glare to the older woman. “Well?”

Carli rolled her eyes a bit, folding her arms. “Yeah, sure” she said with a bit of snarl in her voice.

“Well then” Kelley smiled at Sam as she got on the alpha's lap, straddling her. She slowly started to grind against Sam’s hard cock, kissing her as she did. The omega could feel Sam's hands start to roam over her ass.

Carli feeling left out got off her knees before moving towards the two women. Her hand was rough as she pressed into Kelley’s back forcing both her and Sam onto the bed as her other moved to pick the lube that the defender had dropped.

She began lubing her cock stroking it up and down coating it from tip to base. She looked at where Sam and Kelley’s bodies joined, pleased to notice that the swelling of the other midfielder’s knot had gone down slightly. Although Kelley talked a big game, she seriously doubted that the omega was going to be able take an alpha’s knot in full form.

Lube would not be needed for Sammy. Kelley’s pussy was doing a fine job of lubing itself and the smaller alpha’s cock as she rubbed herself against it letting her wetness drip onto the stiff member.

“Are you ready?” she asked as she moved forward lining both herself and Sam up with the two holes. Kelley might not be able to take Sam’s full knot, but she could certainly take two cocks pushing into her at once. Carli had seen her do this once before with Abby and Cap after the World Cup.

Kelley bit her lip and let out a moan. She nodded quickly “yeah, I am ready.” Sure Kelley was ‘easy’ by the team’s standards but she wasn’t used to doing this. “Just be easy,” she whined as she felt the alphas push into her.

Sam’s eyes rolled back in her head, glad that she could come more than once in an evening. There was no way that she wasn’t going to cum soon. Kelley’s pussy felt even better than Carli’s mouth, the way it wrapped around her dick was like nothing else. “Fuck,” she cursed.

Carli chuckled hearing the younger alpha curse as she too moved forward plunging into the omega’s ass, already loose from when she teased herself with three fingers earlier. “Did you hear that Kelley. I think you’re going to be the best the kid has ever had.”

“Being with you guys  _ is  _ the best,” Sam said with sincerity, her fingers clutching desperately at Kelley’s sides as the omega moved taking both cocks inside of her. She looked up to the older players. This experience meant more to her than either had realized.

Kelley kept working the cocks in her, but she couldn’t help but feel a little bad. Carli too felt her heart ache thinking of her own actions. From that moment on, she vowed she would be the best friend to the young alpha making up for her earlier rudeness.

It didn’t take long for Sam, a few more thrusts and she starts spurting cum into the omega’s pussy. Carli felt the expanding knot causing a chain reaction as she released into Kelley’s ass triggering the omega’s own orgasms, pulling them both into her as her muscles milked their cocks. The three of them were exhausted collapsing in a mass of limbs still tied together. Slowly they scooted up the bed, still attached by their knots. Sam was still on the bottom, but the taller girl was able to take the two women’s lightweight easily. She bench-pressed more than their combined weight anyway.

“Fuck, Sam” Kelley says, breaking the silence that had enveloped them after their orgasms had subsided. She was surprised by the other woman’s ability and sweetness earlier with her.

“What?” the younger alpha asks, looking over at Kelley. “Did I do something wrong?”

“No. No, it’s not that,” Kelley assured quickly, running her fingers through the blonde locks. “You were great.”

Carli peeked around Kelley’s shoulder speaking before the omega could get a word out, “Sammy, I could feel you when I was in her ass, and that is what was really pushing me over the edge too. You did so great. There was no one else I would have rather done this with.”

“Do you mean that?” Sam asked, tears peaking from the corner of her eyes. Her hero’s words sounded sincere, but a part of her was afraid to believe them.

“Yah kid,” she said smiling. “Just look at Kelley. You obviously rocked her world.”

If only Carli hadn’t been so stubborn before, then they might have been enjoying each other this the whole time. She had to admit that the idea of Sammy worshiping her body had come to her mind more than once. Whether they included Kelley in the future was definitely an option. The omega had started the new bond between the two, and definitely deserved a reward. Perhaps, Carli could bring it up at their next alpha meeting. Kelley always wanted a gangbang; maybe, Carli could help that happen. One thing was for sure; they were far from done for the night.


End file.
